An Abomination Called Rose
by Kann1326
Summary: Supernatural FanFiction *Strong Language* "It's not like I picked this life. It was written for me long before I was born." They were silent for a long while before any of them spoke up. "Well that's a long time, considering you're over a thousand. You're ancient." Victoria Rose. At least that's what she goes by now. She's the first and only of her kind, just like he wanted. Sh
1. Prologue: Just A Fledgling

"You are an abomination." The man shrouded in light spat at a small child, no older than three, with dark brown hair and the brightest blue eyes. If you were human you wouldn't have noticed but this little child had deep black wings on her back, drooping with hurt from this man's words. She knew this man. How could she not? She was partly his kind after all. This scene was not one that would ever be forgotten by those there as witnesses.

This small child's parents were just struck down in front of her, their union deemed a sin. The memory of their death forever burned into her mind. "Micheal." One of the other men in attendance spoke up, looking at the child sadly. "I think this is enough brother. Leave her be. She is just a fledgling. She can not possibly understand." This brave man begged Micheal.

Sneering, Micheal turned away and with a wave of his hand he and the others disappeared, leaving the man that spoke up with the small child. The girl, now in tears, looked up at the man. He crouched down to her level and gave a half smile. "Let's go away. We can go together, all right? I know a way of staying out of their sight." He winked at her and offered his hand. The girl hesitantly took it, and they disappeared.

~Three Years Later~

"What name would you like to go by in this country?" The man that saved the girl asked. He goes by Papa to the child, who funny enough he's began to see as a daughter. "I don't know. I've never been here before." The girl, now six, said quietly.

"Well how about a flower? You love those." Her "Papa" suggested as they walked through the forest by the small town they were now living. "Momma loved roses." The girl gave a toothy grin. "You look like a Rosie." He replied and that was the end of it.

~Ten Years Later~

"I don't age like the humans anymore. They're starting to notice." The teen going by Rosie stated to her adoptive father. He just nodded, humming. "We'll work on that. For now it seems like we'll have to leave." He looked at her and offered his hand.

She took his hand, no hesitation this time, and they were gone. Now on the coast of some sea, he let go of her hand. "What name would you like this time?" Her father asked as they walked towards a town in the distance. "Elizabeth seems like a safe bet." She shrugged.

~Twenty Years Later~

"You've grown quite a bit." Her father stated, working on something he refused to let her see. "That happens." She smiled at him, sewing a pair of pants that he recently ripped. Sure she knew how to use her powers, but sewing was relaxing. "It's hard for the humans to see you as my daughter." He frowned. She hummed, not looking up from her work.

~Fifty Years Later~

"I want to go out on my own this time." She told her father, who tried not to look heartbroken. "You know how to find me." He said, not looking at her. "And you know how to find me. I think I should try my hand at this. It will be harder for them to find us if we go separate ways." She told her father, placing a hand on his shoulder. That was the end of that. They went separate ways, meeting up every few years.

Their reunions were always bittersweet, but he knew his daughter was right and he needed to keep her safe. Years upon years would pass but nothing major would happen. Not until over a thousand years later.


	2. Chapter One: The Apple Pie Life

Victoria Rose. That's the name she settled on when the mark over her heart appeared. The mark was Enochian for soulmate. She knew what was happening, her father explained it so many years ago. She knows she passed him so many times in his life.

She knows because the closer he was the hotter the mark burned. A curse mark, she called it. She wasn't wrong. The mark was proof of a wicked covenant that she wanted no part of, that she had no say in.

For someone in her situation though, you would think she'd be completely off the grid. You wouldn't think that she would be working part time at a small town grocery store, but she is. You wouldn't think that she has a house, but she does.

She's trying to stay as far away from what she was made to do as possible. She knew though, as soon as Lucifer was out of his cage and the Winchester brothers drove into town, she knew her little bit of peace was over. When the pain from the mark is so searing that she couldn't move out of bed, she knew.

She had no choice. Her heart aches for someone she doesn't really know. She knew what brought them to this town. The little vampire nest that's been haunting the mountains close to her home. She knew hunters would come eventually, she was just hoping not them. She knew she was royally screwed though, when she could see a giant of a man through the grocery store window with a slightly smaller man tagging along.

She saw the Chevy Impala and put it all together. The mark wasn't burning for the first time in years. Victoria Rose pulled herself together, tugged her dark green polo with the store's logo into place, adjusted her dyed bright red hair and plastered a fake smile on her face. They were coming her way. She dreaded how this would end.

*Victoria's POV*

Shit. That's what my day was turning to. Absolute shit. With my fake smile, I let them walk up to me. "Can I help you with something?" I can feel my life just go out the window as soon as I speak. I refuse to look at Sam. Not yet. Please, not yet.

"Do you know of any motels around here? We can't seem to find any." Sam asked as Dean started to roam around. "No. There are none around here. This town is to small. I'm sorry." I could feel my face tighten. I'm sure I looked disgusted about talking to him. That would be a little true. I feel nausea bubbling in my stomach. I can't do this. I rudely turn around and continue to stock the shelves.

"Well do you know anything a both those disappearances? I mean you said it yourself, it's a small town." Dean butted in, carrying a pie. I snorted as soon as I noticed it. "Of course it's pie." I mumble without thinking. "Excuse me?" Dean asks, looking partially offended and somewhat suspicious.

I look at my watch and shrug. My shift is over. I can go home. Without another word to them I turned around and left for the employee room. I clocked out, changed into some dark wash skinny jeans and a simple black top. Letting my hair down, I tapped my foot, using my grace to make sure they were gone.

As soon as I was sure, I picked some groceries up and headed home. As I was walking up my driveway towards my door I noticed a light on in my kitchen. Barely noticeable from the street but I knew I turned it off this morning. I sighed and with a groan I unlocked my front door.

Just as I predicted, I was sprayed in the face by holy water. Again, I sighed. Exasperated, I looked at the two brothers and made my way into the kitchen. As I started to put my groceries away, I could feel them staring at me. I'm sure my casualness threw them off balance.

"So if the holy water didn't effect you you're not a demon." Was the first thing said. "Sure Dean." I replied, to tired to care and keep up an act. "How do you know who I am?" He got defensive and his stance changed, ready to flee or fight. "You two are the famed Winchesters. I would be stupid not to know." I threw the paper bag that had my groceries in it away.

"Are you a hunter?" Sam asked as I reached into the fridge and pulled out a homemade apple pie and began to warm it up. "Nope." I popped the p and got out some vanilla ice cream and two plates. I put one in front of Dean and went to get the forks. "Can you give us something to go on?" Dean was getting angry.

"I'll get to it. First, pie." I stated, getting the now warm pie and cutting him and myself a piece. I put ice cream on my piece and put everything back. I placed an apple in front of Sam and continued to not look him in the eyes.

I started to eat and noticed they haven't touched anything. "If I wanted to kill you I would have already." I sighed and shook my head. "At least tell us your name." Sam all but begged. I hummed, putting a bite of pie in my mouth. "Victoria Rose." I finally said, swallowing the last of my pie and putting my dish and fork in the sink.

"Now tell us how you know us." Dean demanded as I leaned against my kitchen counter. I sighed and ran a hand down my face. I really didn't want this. At all. I looked between the two, not meeting their eyes. "What do you two know of angels and demons?" I looked away. They both had a grim look. Great.


	3. Chapter Two: Angels and Demons

Victoria's POV*

They had both tensed up and became very grim. Great. So they know of at least one of them. "What do either of those things have to do with anything? We came here for vampires and we get this shit!" Dean threw his hands up, looking done with all of this.

My laughter rang throughout the kitchen, startling the two brothers I'm sure. It was refreshing, for someone else to not like either side. "What?" Sam asked, finally deciding I was no danger and sitting down at the small table I had in the corner.

"I understand all to well where he's coming from." I smiled, settling down. I sat opposite of Sam and motioned for Dean to sit also. He eyed the pie on my counter and sat beside Sam without it. "Tell me, what all do you know?" I asked, looking up at my ceiling.

They told me their tale, Sam telling me more than necessary and getting looks from Dean as a result. I quietly listened, not saying a word. Once they were done we sat in silence. "So Victoria, how do you know us?" Sam finally spoke up. "Please. Call me Rose. Even Rosie." I smiled faintly, not liking how the name Victoria sat on his tongue.

"Okay, Rose. Can you please give us answers?" He sighed, Dean nodding in agreement with his fists clenched. "Well neither of you are going to like it." I faked a smile and leaned back. "I didn't like hell!" Dean shouted, standing up suddenly, knocking his chair back onto the floor. Chuckling, I nodded. "I would hope not." I stated, a ghost of a true smile on my lips.

"I am the first of my kind." I started, grabbing their attention. Sam waited patiently, Dean though was ready to kill me. "Born of both heaven and hell. Strings were pulled long ago by an archangel and here I am. An angel for a mother with a demon for a father." I was the grim one now. It would be so easier if they already knew this.

"What? What do you mean?" Dean seemed terrified. "I have powers of both yet either side seems to block out some things. Like holy water is fine. Salt is fine. Iron still stings like a bitch but it won't cripple me." I continued, not really caring what Dean was trying to ask.

"Is this why you know us?" Sam asked, quite calmly. I couldn't even look in his direction. "Partly." I answered vaguely, waving him off. "What do you mean partly?" Dean was yelling now, coming closer to me. All I did was sigh and ignore him. Before I knew it he had me against the wall, a knife at my throat.

I looked at him, bored, knowing there was nothing he could do to me. Almost as soon as it happened though, Sam unexpectedly pulled Dean off me. The brothers had a staring match for an uncomfortably long time. "What the hell Sam?" Dean asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Sam himself looked surprised and unsure. He was shaking.

I frowned and slowly ushered Sam into the living room and had him sit on the couch. I patted his shoulder as he sat and left the two brothers alone while I went to retrieve some herbs that would hopefully help. His soul is strained. He needs me to look him in the eye or his body will eventually wear down. I selfishly feel as though I can't though. I can't be so purely bound to him. Not just yet. I'm not ready.

I slowly pick the herbs from my indoor garden and examine them. These should work. I make my way into the kitchen, finding Dean there. He still seemed angry, but now he looked worried too. He was sitting quietly at my table, his brows furrowed. "The herbs should help for a little while." I whispered, beginning to make a tea with them.

"You know what's going on." He stated quietly, not looking at me. "Yes. It's nothing I ever would want for him." I stated and we sat in silence until the remedy was brewed. "Will you tell me what it is?" Dean asked just as I was pouring it into a teacup.

"It's something none of us will ever be okay with. It could be worse though." I couldn't look at him. "Will he be okay?" He asked as I finished up. I just nodded and brought the remedy to Sam, Dean silently trailing behind me. "Here. Drink. It will help." I whispered, handing it to him. I sat by him and made sure he drank it all. "This is only a temporary fix." I whispered, taking the cup from him and putting it in the sink.

I sighed and looked at the clock on the microwave. It was seven and I know they must be hungry. I went back to the living room and sat in the chair farthest from Sam. "So you guys must be hungry. Would you like me to fix you something?" I asked, looking only at Dean.

"You sure are nice for a monster. What's up with that?" Dean snorted as Sam hit him in the leg. I just laughed. I've been seen as worse. "I have no reason to hurt you. I only have reasons to help. Now, are you hungry?" I repeated. "A little." Sam gave a lopsided grin and Dean nodded.

I nodded and went to the kitchen with the brothers in tow. I pulled out the ingredients and started making burgers. "I hope burgers are okay." I smiled, looking over my shoulder. "That's fine and all but why don't you angel magic us up some instead of cooking?" Dean pointed out. "I like to do things the human way." I shrugged.

As soon as the burgers were done they began to eat. They made happy grunting noises as I went and got extra blankets and pillows out of the linen closet. "You guys are staying here tonight. I've got the room, you don't have a place. I promise not to kill you." I called from one of the spare rooms. I kept four spare rooms because I knew this day would come. I heard a content grunt from the kitchen and took it as an okay. I guess it's a slumber party.


	4. Chapter Three: The Truth Comes Out

Third Person*

The night was awkward for the two brothers, who both had their own room to stay in. Rose had put them in one of the four upstairs bedroom while she was in her room on the ground floor. She didn't need sleep of course so she stayed up the whole night meditating. Around three in the morning she finally gave in and went into the living room to do yoga.

Sam woke around five in the morning and decided he needed to go for a run, clear his head. As he bounded down the stairs, neither expected the other to be awake. Rose, in a strange yoga position, looked his way, noticing the running shoes. Sam, with his guard down, was able to appreciate her curves. A slight redness creeped up his neck with the thought.

She didn't even like him, or so he thought. She wouldn't look him in the eye after all. Sam cleared his throat and looked away, even though the image of her in work out gear will be burned into his mind for nights to come. "If you're going for a run, avoid Maple Street." Rose said, with no explanation. All Sam could do was nod as he awkwardly shuffled out the door.

Rose sighed and decided to shower before making breakfast. When Sam came back Rose was in the kitchen making pancakes. Her long unnaturally bright red hair was damp and she was humming to herself. She had on a plain white shirt and jeans. He looked down and her socks didn't match. Giving her and amused grin he sat at the table.

"Everything should be ready soon if you want to get Dean up." Rose stated, flipping one of the pancakes. They both heard a grunt from the doorway to see Dean, looking sleep deprived and angry. He couldn't sleep very well with what he saw as a monster in the same house. With an eyebrow raised at him Rose motioned to the coffee pot that was still steaming from the coffee just being brewed.

None of this settled well with Dean. She was to human like. He didn't understand. He was raised to kill anything that wasn't human. Yet this "monster" was flipping pancakes with one rainbow colored sock and one with what looked like butterflies on it.

"Sausage, bacon, eggs and fruit are already on the table Sam's at." Rose motioned in that direction and sure enough, strawberries and cut bananas along with all the artery clogging bacon, sausage and eggs were on the table in what seemed like mounds. "I know you two should probably consume a lot of calories to do your job so I made quite a bit. Hope it's okay." She shrugged, turning off the stove and placing a giant stack of pancakes on the table. Dean just stared at her.

Sam shrugged and piled his plate with fruit and pancakes. He didn't know why but he trusted her fully. He didn't know anything when it came to this twenty-five year old looking angel-demon hybrid that goes by Rose. Sam didn't know why he had an ache in his chest every time she refused to look at him. He didn't know why he had the strongest desire just for her to look directly in his eyes. He just didn't know.

Rose, on the other hand, was cursing herself for getting lulled into this by her heart. She didn't want this, but at the same time she desperately did. She knew he should choose his own love. Rose never really like the idea of the angels setting up soulmates, but it hurt her to know Sam was stuck with her. She felt he deserved so much better. He deserved to choose, not be bound to her because of a selfish archangel who wanted her for her abilities.

The silence while they ate was almost deafening. Dean was unnerved by Rose not eating. Sam was studying her. Rose though, was looking at the ceiling. She was tuned into "Angel Radio" as Dean had dubbed it. Nothing new was going on so she cut off the connection. "I can help with the vampires by the way. Their nest is in an empty cabin up in the mountains." Rose smiled, looking back at them.

Dean snorted and swallowed his mouthful of bacon. "That's not necessary." He scowled. "Just offering." She shrugged, uncaring. The sooner they left the better. For her anyway. After the brothers ate, they went to pack. Sam was packing slowly, not really wanting to leave. Dean had packed in a rush. He might have a ton of questions for Rose, but she unnerved him and he needed to leave.

When they were packed, Dean was out in the Impala as Sam shuffled awkwardly by the door. "Thanks for everything." Sam smiled, scratching his cheek. "It's no problem Sam. Let me know if you need anything." Rose handed him a card with her number scrawled on it in neat script. They heard a loud, long car horn as Dean leaned into it. "Come on Sammy!" He hollered, more than ready to leave. Sam gave Rose a small smile and left.

"This was for the best." She whispered, knowing she was only lying to herself. His soul probably couldn't take it much longer, but she was hoping he was strong enough and the distance would help. She was wrong. The following weeks there was no contact. Sam was in continuous pain but didn't know why. Of course he couldn't let Dean know though, so he didn't.

~Two Weeks Later~

Rose was absentmindedly doing laundry when she heard her cellphone ringing. She answered it without thinking and was surprised to hear the voice on the other end. "Is this Rose?" She heard Dean's gruff voice. He sounded panicked. "Yeah. What's up Dean?" She asked, dropping the shirt back into the laundry basket. "Somethings up with Sam." He whispered.

That's all she needed to hear. She dropped everything, got the address, and was over there in no time. Sam was sprawled out on what she assumed was Bobby Singer's couch, since that's where Dean said they were. "Can you angel him better?" An older gentleman, presumably Bobby, asked from behind a desk.

"I don't know." Rose frowned, feeling his forehead. There was a loud bang. Bobby turned to see a hole in his wall, Dean's fist perfectly through it. "What the hell is wrong with him?" Dean shouted at her, angry that she couldn't help. At least that's what he thought.

"You guys aren't going to be happy with the answer." She replied, feeling the presence of another angel in the room. One she didn't know. After a bit of silence a disgruntled Bobby grunted. "Well get on with it girl. What's going on?" The old hunter barked out. "He's this way because the bond wasn't formed last time we met. I was hoping he was stronger than this." Rose sighed.

She felt the unseen angel bristle. His wings flared for a second and he was gone. "What do you mean?" Dean asked, thoroughly confused. Bobby grunted in agreement, just as confused. "I was to selfish and terrified to let the bond form. I needed more time. I apologize for my selfishness." Rose bowed her head, sighing. The two hunters stared at her, still confused. "He's been bound to me. He is my soulmate." She grimaced. No one said a word. She was right, they weren't happy.


End file.
